


HWC Fantasys

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It is a Sunday, and it is raining. Such weather is common when you’re in Wales you suppose, as there you are, in Cardiff, ready to watch the Homeless World Cup."You have a run in with a familiar face while at the HWC in Cardiff.





	HWC Fantasys

It is a Sunday, and it is raining. Such weather is common when you’re in Wales you suppose, as there you are, in Cardiff, ready to watch the Homeless World Cup.

You’re there for your passion for football and philanthropy, of course, and watching the crowds of people make their way through the streets cheering and chanting warms your heart. Despite the rain it is hot, so you find one of those fancy ice cream truck type things that also sells snacks and drinks. The queue is long and it gives you time to ponder about the meaning of life as you slowly shuffle forward, eyeing up that pink slush puppy. Just before you make it to the front of the queue, you hear a laugh like the tinkle of welsh bells that makes you freeze. The hairs stand up on the back of your neck. Is that-?

Turning sharply you see him; average height, middle weight, sunglasses on although it’s not really all that sunny. His suit is beige and creased, and if you didn’t know any better you would have thought that he was just another member of the public. Maybe that was the plan. He’s smiling, but the way that his teeth are bared makes you think of only one thing:

Alpha.

You turn back to the queue, feeling sweat prick at your temple. Has he scented you? You should be fine for the next few days, but? Across the road you make eye contact with one of the slugts, but you can’t think of that now. All you can think about is-

All you care about is-

“I think it’s your turn, kid.”

The voice comes shockingly close to your ear, and you jump. You are about to protest that you haven’t been a ‘kid’ for several years now, when he opens his mouth again.

“Pink Slush Puppy for this one.” He gestures at you. Feeling intimidated you just nod and allow this confusing Alpha to buy you a drink. You watch the person behind the counter slowly pour the drink with a mixture of fear and excitement, all the while the Alpha stands close to you, either protectively or aggressively, but you find you don’t really mind.

“There you go. That’s £3.75.” The shopkeeper’s voice almost drowns out to silence as he hands over the money, keeping his eyes locked with yours. He reaches for the drink and, with one swift movement throws the entire thing over your front. The pink dye instantly stains and it’s cold and sticky.

“That’s what you get for messing with the Sheen, Omega scum.” He hisses and walks off, starting to sing the Welsh national anthem.

You collapse to the floor in tears, wet with rain, slush puppy, and your own sadness.


End file.
